


A Lover, A Cheater, & A Homewrecker

by pasteloblivion



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, High School AU, I worked so hard on this, It's not very nice, M/M, Sad Ending, god this sucks, lmao i love writing angst, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteloblivion/pseuds/pasteloblivion
Summary: A high school AU in which Marvin is cheating on his girlfriend with Whizzer Brown, unbeknownst to both the lover and the homewrecker.





	A Lover, A Cheater, & A Homewrecker

By the time his watch strikes ten, any hope of rational thinking is seized by the brute force of Marvin’s apprehension. The seventeen-year-old is positioned at the foot of the staircase, a hand running through his unbrushed hair as he watches the street for any signs of movement. So far, nothing. And as much as he’d love to pretend that it doesn’t bother him, that he isn’t starting to believe that he’s been stood up, that simply isn’t the case. He checks his messages obsessively. Once, twice, three times-- his vision blurs into a constant ricochet between his phone and the window. Still, there’s nothing. The obscenity of this situation is almost laughable: here he is, waiting to sneak his lover into the house while his parents are away, swallowing his guilt as he tries not to think of his girlfriend.

In his defense, he never wanted to cheat on Trina. He hadn’t expected it to go this far; what had started as a simple, curious fling with resident drama kid Whizzer Brown is now a full-blown affair. He’s ashamed, but the passion he’s felt in just three months of secret meetings with the aspiring actor outweighs four years of dating Trina, four years of faking ‘I-love-you’s’ and pretending that he’s not attracted to men. In hindsight, he’s rather shocked that she hasn’t figured it out yet. Not much has changed since the beginning of their relationship, when he’d refused to kiss her or hold her hand. He respects Trina to no end, of course, but the bottom line? He discovered his sexuality a few years too late, and now feels as though it’d be awkward to end this long-running yet loveless relationship. So instead, in a weekly feat of cowardice, he sees Whizzer behind her back. His Saturday nights consist mainly of kissing his lover, watching Netflix, and ignoring his girlfriend, while the rest of his week is spent waiting for their next date. He knows he’s an asshole, but that doesn’t stop him from constantly craving Whizzer’s affection, all the while faking it around Trina.

When Marvin finally hears a knock roughly thirty minutes later than promised, he all but throws himself at the front door. A gust of cold air wafts into the house, followed by none other than his favorite person. Before he can say even a word, his lover pulls him into a tight embrace, laughing gently as Marvin’s gasp quickly becomes a lovestruck grin. They stay like that for longer than either would like to admit, simply holding one another beneath the doorway, a comfortable silence filling the space. The week had been particularly rough on Marvin, and words fall short of expressing just how thrilled he is that Whizzer’s here now. His girlfriend had been especially affectionate, much to his dismay. It’s torturous, having to hold Trina’s hand in the hallways when all he thinks about is the actor’s lips, the warmth of his hands, the sound of his voice. Now that he’s here, Marvin doesn’t want to let him go.

Once the couple manages to pull themselves apart and step inside, Whizzer is the first to speak. His tone is playful, beyond exuberant as he teases the shorter teen. “Miss me, honey? ‘Cause I hate to say it, but I may or may not have missed you.”

“Of course I did,” Marvin starts, watching Whizzer as he strips off his snow-dusted jacket and sets it on the coat rack. How can one person be so effortlessly gorgeous?, Marvin ponders. It doesn’t seem fair to the rest of the world. Unsure of what else to say without revealing just how much of a lovestruck fool he truly is, he opts for stating the obvious. “You look cold.”

As if to prove Marvin’s point, Whizzer shivers. “That’s the understatement of the year, sweetheart. It’s colder than my ex’s heart out there! You’re lucky I like you so much, otherwise I might not have came.”

“Oh, really?” Marvin smiles.

“Mhm. Don’t ever ask me to say this again, but I think you’re worth freezing for, Marv.”

Upon hearing Whizzer say this, Marvin finds himself locked in place. God, he hates that nickname. Guilt tugs once more at his stomach, threatening to spill out in the form of word vomit. There’s only one person who regularly calls him Marv, and it certainly isn’t Whizzer, it’s--

He chooses not to finish that thought.

Another smile, perhaps a bit hasty this time around. He can’t let himself ruin the night with internalized shame. He won’t let himself, because Whizzer doesn’t know about Trina. And though he trusts his lover with his life, the shorter teen can’t bring himself to tell the truth. He shudders at the possibility of Whizzer hating him for keeping such a horrible secret. It’s selfish, but he simply can’t do it. He doesn’t want to worry his lover, doesn’t want to bring attention to the fact that what they’re doing is inherently wrong. So, like any other nervous wreck, Marvin decides to change the topic. “Happy as I am to see you, I must admit you’re not so great with schedules. Thirty minutes late is pretty close to cutting it, even for you.”

Whizzer laughs, oblivious to his lover’s angst. “I’m fashionably late, sweetheart. And speaking of fashion,” he gestures to Marvin’s button-up plaid shirt, a look of faux repulsion in his eyes. “That’s atrocious. Remind me to take you shopping sometime.”

There’s a poorly-hidden scoff as Marvin feigns offense, raising a hand to his chest and gasping. “Atrocious, huh? Well, aren’t you just the sweetest?”

Whizzer quirks an eyebrow. “You know you love it. But really, sorry for not being here sooner. You already know I’m a shitty driver, and it’s about ten times harder when it’s dark and there’s snow on the ground, so I had to go slow. Believe me, honey, I would’ve been ten minutes early if I could’ve.”

“It’s no big deal. You’re here now, which means that the best part of my week has officially started,” Marvin shrugs, casually brushing his hand against Whizzer’s. It’s become somewhat of a signal between the two, meaning that Marvin’s too stubborn to grab his lover’s hand first. This happens far more often than either would expect, and try as he might, Whizzer can’t seem to convince him that it’s fine to just hold it.

The actor’s face lights up instantly, smirking as he intertwines their fingers. “Mine too, honey. Anyway, I’ve been thinking about which movie to watch this week since the minute I left, and I’ve got the perfect one. Titanic!”

A loud groan escapes Marvin’s lips. “Christ. There are thousands of movies on Netflix, and you still choose Titanic? We’ve watched it three times already!”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for romance, sweetheart.”

His phone then buzzes in his pocket, mimicking the quick jolts of a pulse. Marvin frowns. The text is simple, one among dozens that he’s received and ignored over the course of the night, yet the emotional tug of this one hits him with full force.

From Trina, 10:56PM  
Please, just talk to me.

“Marvin, who’s that?” Whizzer questions, fingers still entwined with Marvin’s. His expression is rather easy to read, something along the lines of concerned or intrigued. For a fleeting moment, Marvin ponders whether or not he could tell him. He yearns to share his insecurity, to break down in front of his lover and admit that they can’t keep living this secret. He doesn’t want to be a cheater anymore, but the very idea of discussing Trina makes him feel ill. How could he even begin to work through something like this? How could he tell Whizzer, the boy who’s been patient beyond belief throughout their closeted relationship, that he’s the indisputable side piece?

“Wrong number,” Marvin murmurs. The phone is turned off. He gestures for Whizzer to follow him to the living room, biting his lip as he ignores the sinking in his chest.

\---

Two hours, several kisses and an entire bowl of popcorn later, the couple is laying on the couch, Marvin’s arms wrapped protectively around Whizzer as he pretends to watch the film. The room is dark, illuminated only by the LED glow of the television. Stray pieces of popcorn litter the carpet, a result of Whizzer’s messy habit of throwing the bowl in excitement during the most romantic scenes. Each time he does this, it’s ultimately Marvin who decides to clean it up, due mostly to the fact that it provides a temporary excuse to stop watching. He hates romance films, quite unlike his lover. Three times now, he’s tried to get Whizzer’s attention off the screen, but every attempt is met with another round of shushing and a kiss to keep him quiet. As much as he dislikes the cliche and overrated movie, he loves the focused expression etched on Whizzer’s features as he watches. Perhaps the film is not so unbearable, all things considered.

As for thoughts of Trina, he’s managed to set them aside for the time being. His phone has buzzed more times than he can count, much to both he and Whizzer’s dismay. He’s chosen to avoid thinking about the texts, however, the seemingly endless stream of anxious words he’s too afraid to read. Because of this the threat of nausea has largely subsided, replaced mostly with contentedness. A wave of happiness floods him. If he ignores the guilt long enough, it almost feels as though it doesn’t exist. In this moment, his worries are not real. It’s just Marvin, the living room, and his lover.  
He nuzzles his head into Whizzer’s neck, smiling as he makes another attempt to distract the taller teen. “I miss you, y’know.”

A pause, followed by the heartwarming sound of Whizzer’s laughter. “Sweetheart, we are literally cuddling as we speak.”

“I know, but still,” Marvin pouts.

Though he can’t actually see him, Marvin imagines Whizzer rolling his eyes. “What’s so hard about just watching the movie?”

“It’s boring! The plot is subpar, the main character is annoying, the idea of falling in love with a total stranger in such a short time is unrealistic--”

Whizzer interjects, amusement in his tone. “Unrealistic? There’s more than one way to fall in love, honey. Romance is crazy. Sometimes it’s fast, sometimes it’s slow. Sometimes it develops between two heteros on a sinking ship, and other times, it’s with two teenagers who won’t shut up during movies. Strange, huh?”

Marvin’s fingers find their way to Whizzer’s hair. “It’s way too--”

He’s interrupted yet again by the sound of buzzing, causing him to drop his hand in surprise. The lighthearted moment is gone. Whizzer groans, sitting up from Marvin’s lap. The movie continues in the background, now left unwatched by both teens. “Christ, your phone’s been going off all night! Who the hell is it now?”

It’s as if a crack begins to form in Marvin’s illustrious, calm facade. He picks up the phone, biting his lip when he sees a handful of texts from none other than Trina. “Still a wrong number,” he lies, voice trembling slightly.

“What are they saying?”

Truthfully, Marvin doesn’t want to know. The room is too warm. His nauseated feeling returns without warning, threatening to spill out both secrets and bile. He wishes he could sink into the couch and never be seen again, purely as not to deal with whatever Trina has to say to him. Unfortunately, he can’t. His short-lived period of peace has officially been destroyed, and now he must deal with the consequences his actions have led him to. Hesitantly, he opens his messages.

From Trina, 11:03PM  
I hate how you always disappear, like I mean nothing to you.

From Trina, 11:38PM  
This is killing me, Marv.

From Trina, 12:17AM  
I can’t keep doing this.

From Trina, 12:18AM  
(Not that you care.)

From Trina, 12:24AM  
I know you’re cheating on me.

From Trina, 12:25AM  
Why else would you continually disappear every Saturday?

From Trina, 12:26AM  
So, who’s the lucky floozy? 

From Trina, 12:27AM  
Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.

From Trina, 12:39AM  
I’m not angry, just hurt. And a little confused. All I want is an explanation.

From Trina, 12:54AM  
Call me when you get these.

The phone falls out of his hands, hitting the carpet with a sad thud. A painful breath fills his lungs, and the rest of his body fails to catch up with the state of panic in his mind. Trina knows.

By now, Whizzer’s interest has grown into concern. He pauses the film, resting a hand on Marvin’s shoulder. “What is it, honey?”

Marvin doesn’t speak. His shock is derived not from the texts, but the implications behind them. He tries to piece it all together in his head, looking back at the events which led him to such a cruel fate. The timeline goes something like this: Marvin fell in love with someone else, and Trina found out. Because of this, he’ll have to call her and explain that he’s taken part in a scandalous homosexual affair. The love of his life is next to him, completely unaware of the fact that their relationship is not entirely monogamous. He’ll have to tell him about it, too. Both people will soon despise him, and he’ll lose the person he cares about most. 

When did Marvin’s life become so complicated?

When he doesn’t get a response, Whizzer continues to speak. “Seriously, Marvin, you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?”

He knows it’s selfish to want to keep it to himself. It’s selfish to wish that Whizzer wouldn’t mind such a terrible secret being kept from him, to wish that he could simply spend the rest of his life in denial about his wrongdoings. He doesn’t want to let go of the most passionate relationship he’s ever had, even if it’s built upon a rather groundbreaking lie. He doesn’t want to give this up-- he craves the support, the kissing, the trust, the ability to live his life on a lover’s shoulder. But even if he doesn’t want it to end, he knows in his heart that Whizzer deserves the truth. 

A shaky breath. “There’s, uh, something I haven’t been telling you.”

An anxious frown begins to crowd the actor’s features. “Which is?”

In spite of the situation at hand, Marvin laughs. The sound is anything but humorous; it’s a dash of regret in the otherwise quiet room. “God, I-I’m such a fucking prick. Both of you deserve so much better than me.”

Whizzer pales. “Both of us? What are you--”

“Whizzer, I’m cheating on my girlfriend of four years with you.”

The room goes eerily silent. Whizzer retracts his hand from Marvin’s shoulder like he’s been burned, eyes widening as he searches Marvin’s face for any signs of lying. He sees nothing, just his lover’s tear-streaked expression of guilt and remorse. His lips quiver violently, his typically flamboyant voice becoming pained and dull. “Is that who’s texting you?”

A quick nod is all it takes for the unsettled actor to begin to cry. Each sob tears a hole in Marvin’s heart, each shuddering breath a reminder that he’s the reason for Whizzer’s anguish. “Jesus, Marvin, I-I don’t even know where to start. I’ve been seeing you for three months, I trusted you with my entire being, a-and you’ve been keeping something like this from me? When you told me you were closeted and couldn’t risk a public relationship, I-I didn’t think it was because you’re seeing someone else!”

Marvin doesn’t respond.

“I-I fell in love with you! You let me fall in love with you, knowing damn well you’ve already promised yourself to someone else! I-I thought you were different from the others, that you didn’t even have it in you to be such a heartless bastard! What made you think that you could hide a r-relationship of four years, Marvin? Did it ever occur to you how anyone else might feel about that? Did you ever stop to think about how it feels, knowing you’re the reason that a couple is being torn apart? Knowing that you’re a fucking homewrecker, Marvin?”

The tornado of emotions on Whizzer’s face is difficult to read, at first glance. Gone is the trust, the love in his heart when Marvin had first opened the door tonight. Now, he’s wearing an entirely new set of feelings on his features. Anger, resentment, hurt, and sadness are all that remain. With a sickening churn of his stomach, Marvin comes to the conclusion that Whizzer now hates him.  
He tries to lessen the blow. “You’re not the sole reason, Whizzer! I never loved Trina in the--”

An outraged scoff. Another choked sob. A shaky breath. Whizzer’s actions begin to blur together in Marvin’s mind. By now, he’s yelling. “You think that makes it any better? Jesus, I-I can’t even imagine how she must be feeling right now. If I’m upset, she must be in absolute misery! How the hell do you c-cheat on the person you’ve been seeing for four years? She probably trusted you even more than I did, if that’s possible. How do you break that kind of trust? If you didn’t love her, you should have broken it off years ago, Marvin!” He pauses, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “If you loved me, you would have broken it off months ago.”

The actor stands up from the couch, huffing as he makes his way towards the front door. Marvin tries to follow, spouting profuse apology after apology, but Whizzer wants nothing to do with it. He grabs Whizzer’s hand; a last-ditch effort to apologize for the wrongs he’s done. “I do love you! Whizzer, you mean everything to me, I…”

“Don’t bother finishing that sentence,” the taller teen whimpers, shrugging his shoulders into his jacket and turning the doorknob. He gives his lover one final look, one without a genuine trace of love or respect. “I’m leaving. Goodbye, Marvin.”

The door slams shut, leaving Marvin far more broken than he could ever anticipate. Later that night, in different corners of town, three separate hearts crack into millions of pieces: the lover, the cheater, and the homewrecker.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing angst has never been my strong suit, so this probably isn't the greatest. I'm sorry about the heart-wrenching ending, but to be fair, Marvin kinda had it coming ;). As always, thank you so much for reading, and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
